


Sterek Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Derek Is So Done, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Dancing, Stiles Stilinski Needs to Use His Words, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “Can you dance with me?” - “You’re not mad?”





	Sterek Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> anon-ai asked:
> 
> 59 for Sterek as well (I’m sorry, I really need to watch Maze Runner, and this is already hard enough with Sterek

Derek tried his best to not look pissy or grumpy during the wedding. It was Cora’s big day and he’d be damned if he ruined. When it came time to dance he found himself having to swallow his irritation and make his way across the room to where his ‘date’ was sitting on the floor, sleeves rolled up as he played with one of his distant cousins daughters.

Clearing his throat drew Stiles’ attention from the three year old that was currently dancing in circles while Stiles’ held one of her hands, spinning her and making her giggle with pure delight. “Can you dance with me?” He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Stiles blinked up at him, surprise evident on his face as he let the no longer dancing little girls hand go. He shooed her over to where Scott and Kira were sitting with their son, who was about the girls age. Once the girl was gone Stiles stood and gave Derek a wary look. “You’re not mad?” He asked, tone cautious.

Heaving a sigh Derek brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit he’d gotten from Stiles after years of knowing each other. “I am, but I’ll get over it. It’s my sisters wedding, I just want to enjoy it.” he said, giving Stiles an imploring look as he held out a hand, inviting him out to the dance floor where Cora, her new husband, and several other couples were dancing slowly.

“Alright,” Stiles began, swallowing thickly before nodding and taking Derek’s hand before continuing.” yeah, I’ll dance with you.”

Derek cracked a genuine smile at how quickly Stiles had pulled him close once they were on the dance floor. His eyes dancing around the room as he took in the sight of his friends and adopted family all looking happy and love drunk in the cozy setting. The event hall had the lights low, fairy lights twinkling all around to provide the perfect mood for a early fall wedding.

“I didn’t mean to say no when you asked me to move in.” Stiles blurted, face going splotchy red with his embarrassment.

“You didn’t?” Derek asked, taken a bit aback. “What did you mean to say then?”

“I meant to say not yet. I want to wait until after all the wedding craziness is over and your lofts been free of visiting relatives and all the junk that Cora asked you to hold onto while her and Robert got their house set up. I didn’t mean to just say no like that.” Stiles rambled, all the while the two of them continuing to dance around the room like they weren’t defusing a major fight from three days ago.

Derek nodded along with the explanation, it made sense. He’d hung up the call when Stiles had said no and had been giving him the cold shoulder until today. Now he felt like a fucking idiot for it. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, I should have let you explain.” he muttered, pulling Stiles close then into a kiss.

Stiles hummed happily against Derek’s lips, returning the kiss before pulling back with a smile. “It’s alright, I get it. You were stressed and I’m an asshole. We both are. So, we all good?”

Snorting a laugh Derek kissed him again. “Yeah, we’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
